pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mushroomon
Mushroomon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mushroom. It is a tiny Digimon in the shape of a poisonous mushroom. It grows tiny mushroom bombs, powerful with toxins that induce every affliction, out of its body. If one gets hit with these mushroom bombs, they become unable to stop laughing, their body becomes completely paralyzed, all of their memories until now vanish, and they start showing various symptoms. As its personality is extremely ill-tempered, it loves to bully the weak, but it has a shy side, and always conceals half of its face.[2] Digimon AdventureEdit Mushroomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. He was seen briefly when Takeru "T.K." Takaishi was fleeing from Puppetmon. T.K. hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything but Mushroomon ratted him out. However, when he didn't find T.K., Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (that scene was cut out in the dub). Digimon Adventure 02Edit During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, the Mushroomon lived in the territory of ShogunGekomon. However, they were among the others to fall under the control of Dark Rings so when the DigiDestined arrived, they all attacked them. Nevertheless, when the Spire was torn down, the Mushroomon were freed. Cody Hida later freed some Mushroomon from the Digimon Emperor's base and another Mushroomon was among the Digimon seen during the final battle of the series. Digimon TamersEdit A Mushroomon was one of the victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Battle SpiritEdit Mushroomon appears as a field enemy on the "Volcanic Island" level. Digimon FrontierEdit :Main article: Mushroomon (Frontier) Some Mushroomon are seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain A Molehill Out Of A Mountain and theAutumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's initial Bizarre Bazaar and final visits. All Aboard The Tag Team Express. Digimon Battle Spirit 2Edit :Main article: Mushroomon (Frontier) Digimon Data SquadEdit A Mushroomon was deleted by a Gizumon-XT and its data is absorbed into it once its Digi-Egg was destroyed. Another Mushroomon was seen in the Holy Capital. Some of them were seen at Baronmon's assembly there. A Mushroomon was seen in a stasis glass tube in the room where Relena Norstein was in. Digital Monster X-EvolutionEdit :Main article: Mushroomon (X-Evolution) Digimon Xros Wars (manga)Edit :Main article: Mushroomons (Xros Wars manga) Digimon World 2Edit Mushroomon can digivolve into Vegiemon, RedVegiemon or Woodmon. Digimon World 3Edit Mushroomon appears as a card with Green type card and 1/1. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit Mushroomon is #078 and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind. Its basic stats are 107 HP, 114 MP, 77 Attack, 66 Defense, 58 Spirit, 62 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Antidote 1 traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. Mushroomon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Kogamon or Ninjamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Mushroomon, your Digimon must be at least level 13, with 65 Attack. Mushroomon can DNA Digivolve to Chuchidarumon with Floramon or to BomberNanimon with Tekkamon. Mushroomon can be hatched from the WoodsSpot Egg. Digimon World ChampionshipEdit Mushroomon can digivolve to RedVegiemon from passing time. Digimon MastersEdit Mushroomon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies, MushroomonCherrymon and MushroomonArgomon. Both can digivolve to Woodmon. Attacks *'Fungus Cruncher'[3] (Poison S-mush[4]): Releases its tiny mushroom bombs all at once. *'Laughing Smasher' (Laugh S-mush[4]) *'Mushroom Mash' (破壊のキノコ爆弾 Hakai no Kinoko Bakudan?, lit. "Destructive Mushroom Bomb"): Throws an explosive mushroom. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04 #↑ [http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/mushmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Mushmon] #↑ This attack is named "Giggle Grenade" in Digimon Frontier, "Kazemon Kicks It" 04. #↑ 4.0 4.1 In Japanese, "smash" (スマッシュ Sumasshu?) contains the abbreviation "mush" (マッシュ''Masshu''?), for "mushroom". These attacks are written with ス・マッシュ ( S-masshu?), to emphasize the pun. Category:Digimon Category:Characters